We've Got Tonight
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: This is an alternative ending of what could have happened if Rayna had stayed in the car with Deacon. Set in I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You). For mature readers only.


**Hello everyone, I decided to write a Rayna/Deacon oneshot after I became inspired when I watched the scene when they sang in the Bluebird in I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love With You). This is an alternative ending of what could have happened if Rayna had stayed in the car with Deacon. This is for mature readers only. I'm tempted to write a sequel to this depending on what your initial reactions to this are. I do not own any rights to Nashville or its characters; they rightfully belong to Callie Khouri. I'd like to say a huge thank you to lazysunday30 for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

They sat in the car silently, both lost in their own thoughts. Rayna felt the mixture of emotions and memories flood through her body and mind from singing the song that had meant so much to both of them, and still did. They had first sung it twenty years ago when they had been together. Now she knew it had been a bad idea to sing it again.

She continued to stare out of the windscreen as she said, "I wish we hadn't done that song."

It had meant so much to both of them and as they had sung, their eyes had locked, never straying to the crowd watching them; it was almost as if they were the only two in the room.

Deacon's heart constricted at her words, even though a small part of him knew she was right. It had brought old feelings to the fore, ones that he had never gotten rid of; she still meant something to him. He was still in love with her after all this time.

"Now what are we gonna do?" His words hung in the tense air between them, she couldn't answer him, she just wanted to get out of here and go home to Teddy, Maddie and Daphne. She couldn't let old feelings cloud her heart and her judgement. Her hand went straight to the door handle.

He watched and as her slender fingers closed around the door handle, he didn't want her to go. Instinctively his hand touched her arm, making her turn to look at him.

"Ray," the way he said her name was like a sweet caress on his tongue as his blue eyes met hers. His hand moved slowly to delicately touch her cheek as she moved into it, wanting to feel him.

Just his touch made her skin feel as if it was on fire, and his eyes conveyed how he felt at that moment without needing to use words.

He leaned over from his seat, his face edging closer to hers until they were mere inches apart.

Her honeyed breath touched his face as she said his name, when it was no more than a quiet whisper, "Deacon."

His eyes lingered on her plump, pink lips as her tongue inadvertently slipped out to wet them until he brushed his lips against hers softly.

They both knew from this moment where it was going to lead and yet they couldn't stop it, they were helpless to their emotions.

She moved towards him, melting into the kiss as her arms went around his neck. She opened her mouth a fraction and that was all he needed as he thrust inside to explore every inch of her warm, enticing mouth.

She came to life around him, her tongue moving around his like an ancient dance that they knew far too well.

When they managed to break apart for air, and without another word, Deacon sat back in his seat and started the ignition of the car, driving them to his house.

* * *

As soon as the front door was shut behind them, he picked her up into his arms never breaking her gaze as he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once he had kicked the door shut behind them he sat her down on the edge of the large bed as they continued to kiss passionately. Her hands were busy working on releasing him from his shirt. When the last button was undone he shrugged out of it letting it fall to the floor as he lifted her top up over her arms and head until she was left in just her bra, trousers and boots.

He pulled her boots off one by one to be strewn near his as his hands moved up her legs to her thighs, until he slowly pushed her down onto the bed so that he could take her trousers off, her lace knickers going with them. She sat back up and he immediately unclasped her bra so that she was finally naked to him.

His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes fell upon her body. With her hair cascading around her face and her slender curves in all the right places she was beautiful, she had always been beautiful but seeing her like this made his heart soar, and she was his even if it was just for the night. But he hoped it would lead to something more, they'd fought their feelings for each other for too long, it was what made their relationship work.

Her hands were at his jeans, undoing his belt until they eventually pooled to the floor along with his boxers. She'd denied it to herself for so long but she had missed seeing him like this.

Her arms went around his neck, kissing him deeply while she pulled him with her to lie on the bed. He began to place slow, tender kisses along her neck and shoulders making his way to her breasts in all of their glory. She was mesmerizing to him even after all of these years of being apart.

Being together now was like nothing had changed. It was almost as if they'd had gone back twenty years.

He placed his attention to her needy breasts, stroking and nipping one teasingly with his mouth while his hand went to the other kneading the warm flesh before pulling on her nipple making her moan at his touch as the jolt of pain made her stomach tighten as it turned into pleasure.

"Oh, Deacon, please," she murmured as he rose up to kiss her, touching and tasting inside her mouth as her tongue danced around his.

Deacon hovered over her body, his erection pressed against her silky thigh. She moved beneath him, her legs parting and that's all he needed to know that she wanted him.

He teased her by slowly entering her until he was fully inside and she moaned, "Please, Deacon, I need you now."

He pulled out before thrusting in fully, smiling as she locked eyes with him, "Oh god, Deacon."

He grazed her ear as he whispered, "I've missed you, Ray."

He captured her mouth, delving inside as he began to slowly thrust inside her. In one long thrust he touched her g-spot making her cry out in ecstasy as her hands stroked up and down his back as he began to thrust faster.

With each thrust she bucked up to meet him. She was tightening around him and he groaned. He knew at that moment that he couldn't be without her - especially when they were together like this.

Rayna could feel the coil constrict tighter in her stomach, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Her hands went to his arse, clenching tightly as he growled.

"Don't stop Deacon, please never stop."

He continued, each thrust faster and longer touching her g-spot every time now. It was when he pulled out to thrust powerfully into her burying himself to her hilt that she came hard around him, bucking uncontrollably as the orgasm took hold of her.

"Oh Deacon, I love you, I love you," she murmured as she came down from the wave of pleasure.

He couldn't last any longer; just the expression of pure bliss on her face as she came and the way she called his name was enough. His thrusts became erratic as she clenched around him until with three languid thrusts he came inside of her, groaning loudly before collapsing onto her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

When he slowly pulled out, he took her with him as he lay on his back while she lay on his chest, drawing lazy circles on his skin with her fingertips.

"Ray, I love you."

His words captured her heart as she looked up to meet his warm eyes.

"I love you too."

They kissed slowly until she rested her head back on his chest as he held her to him until they fell asleep.

When they awoke they got dressed, and as much as they didn't want to leave each other, her took her back to the Bluebell where she kissed him chastely before leaving the car to get into her own and drive home to her family.

But as they both went their separate ways, they knew it would happen again.

It was just a matter of time before it did.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
